


Beautiful h̶u̶s̶b̶a̶n̶d̶ lover

by HaruHaru_17



Series: IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Iori!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Riku, Riding, Rough Sex, This is my first A/B/O fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: He is willing to do for his family whether its sacrifice or be a butler of a certain noble. But he didn't expect that the famous Izumi family's youngest child Izumi Iori would want to marry him out of all people in Japan,
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful h̶u̶s̶b̶a̶n̶d̶ lover

**Author's Note:**

> OK! This is 2021 IDOLiSH7 birthday special starring Izumi Iori!

One Letter changes his life.

Nanase Riku an omega and a simple worker on the Izumi noble family receives a letter from the head of the Izumi family. He was deeply nervous when especially he receive a letter from the family head.

He opens the letter and read the context of the letter. 

_**Dear Nanase Riku, i would like to inform that my youngest child my son Izumi Iori has take a liking towards you. He is the heir of our baking company with his older brother, my first born Izumi Mitsuki. So if you read this letter you must be in relationship with Iori since he loved you ever since he met you 7 months ago. But if you don't accept my request i will ensure that you will regret your decision. If you accept my request i will pay your family 20 million yen and i promise you that your family will be protected. Also you must wear a feminine clothing since Iori requested me to tell you that he wanted you to be in girly clothing.** _

**_By Izumi Family head: Izumi Kenjiro_ **

Riku was already in the state of panic when he finished reading the letter from Izumi Kenjiro, the head of the Izumi family. But if he rejected this request of Izumi Kenjiro he might be the one who will suffer this eternity. 

This will change his life for him.

2 days has pass since he got the letter from Izumi family head, he made his decision that he will have a relationship with the younger lord of the Izumi household. It was along process for the omega that he can convince his mother can agree with the relationship with the young lord but since she had no choice but to comply with his son.

"Im sorry.."

That was the word that Riku heard from his mother's sobs before leaving her with her husband.

*******

Riku goes to the Izumi household to confirmed his answer to the lord of the household. While walking, he accidently bumps someone making them both fall to the floor.

"Ow." Riku hits his butt on the floor, he stand up from the floor and helps the other person who also falls from the floor." Thanks." the person stood up and ruffles his clothes to remove the dusts.

Wait.

He recognized that voiced.

When he finally looks up to that person his expression turned into with a mix of horror and shock when he suddenly recognized the person who he bump to and fall to the ground. 

_Izumi Iori, the youngest lord of the Izumi household._

Riku bows as fast he can and apologize to the young lord." Oh my god im so sorry Iori-sama, please forgive me of my clumsiness." he said as his legs are shaking in fear. But when Iori had to look at him it was different.

_He was smiling._

Iori cleared his throat and speaks to Riku."No i was not looking so i apologize for that." He said as he offered his hand as an apology. Riku took his hand as an acceptance to his apology." Same as to you Iori-sama." Riku said with a sad smile.

Iori didn't quite like the fact of calling him with honorifics since he already knew what is going to happen from now on. He continued to speak to Riku." If you are going somewhere, want me to accompany you?.' He asked with a smiling face.

_If i said no im sure he will be dissapointed at me. Riku thought._

Riku nods in agreement since he knows that Iori is in love with him and judging from _that_ look he will still forced him to asks him again to accompany him to go to the main office of his father.

*******

Iori and Riku are walking to the path where the office of Izumi Kenjiro is in it. Iori's lips curved to a smirked when the two are waling straight to the office of Iori's father. Unknown to Iori, Riku saw Iori's lips curved into smirked. He is very nervous about his decision about having a relationship with Iori.

The two reached the wooden dark oak door familiar with who do belongs this door was the room of Iori's father. Riku grips Iori's arm through fear and anxiety rushed through his body. Iori already knows what will Riku's answer would be especially he would tell the answer right infront of him. Iori gently knocks the door 2 times. A voice suddenly spoke." Come in." 

Iori and Riku opens the door carefully avoiding a disturbing sound. When they finally open the door the two boys saw Iori's father working on some documents in their company. Kenjiro finish working some documents and he saw the two boys infront of him. He began to spoke towards to Riku." I see that you have made your decision right, Riku-kun?." Kenjiro said when he turned his gaze to Iori.

Riku didn't answer but instead he nodded at Iori's father saying _yes_ in his request. Kenjiro stood up and walks to Riku and hugs him tightly. He was happy that Iori would have a lover and once that happens he would have an another successor in his baking company. Kenjiro stops hugging Riku cause of Iori's possessiveness to him. Kenjiro cleared his throat grabbing the two boys attention.

"As you may know, the Izumi family has a long term tradition right?." He asks the two with a serious expression, Iori and Riku knows the tradition of the Izumi noble family but nit its content of what was the tradition when the two male were together especially if its an omega. Unknown to Riku and Kenjiro, Riku's scent was already spreading through out the room and Iori dosen't know if he could hold it any longer due to his pheromones.

Suddenly Riku's breathing was out of control. Iori and Kenjiro noticed that Riku is having a heat because of Iori's pheromones. Kenjiro glared to Iori because he didn't tell him that he was holding it in. Riku collapsed to the floor because of its heat. He clings to Iori's thighs and looked at him helplessly.

"Iori what should i do? my heat uggh." Riku's grip was even more tight when he was feeling worse. Iori had to take this advantage to knot his soon to be lover so he and Riku will be together. He carried Riku still panting and runs to his room leaving his father dumbfounded.

"Idiot son."

*******

Iori and Riku reached the room where Iori can mate and knot Riku once and for all. Riku tries to speak to Iori but when he opens his mouth instead, Iori kissed him so suddenly when he was gonna speak. His lips were soft when Iori felt a bliss when his lips touched Riku's lips. His lips tasted like sweet strawberry which Iori loves that.

"Mhhm." Riku couldn't speak when Iori is kissing him, He was unlike to fall first love kiss but he have to say that Iori is a a great kisser. He wrap his hands in Iori's neck to deepen the kiss. To his surprise Iori pulls out the kiss leaving him breathing with a blushing mess face.

Realizing that something bulge on his pants, Iori lays Riku on the bed still in heat. Riku saw Iori's bulging pants which he is having an erection due to a passionate kiss that Iori did. Riku rise from the bed and crawls where Iori is standing. Iori realize that Riku is gonna give him a blow, he unbuckles his belt and undo his pants quickly as possible. Iori thought that he could undress his upper clothes as well so Riku could be captivated on his body. He undid the rest of his shirt until he is full bare naked.

Riku avoids his face when he was gonna blush because of the _length_ of Ior's cock, It was surprisingly big despite Iori's body. Iori seen they shy face of Riku." _Cute_." He thoght when Riku is being shy because of Iori. Riku builds his courage and looked at Iori while his cock was throbbing to fuck him roughly until his body will wanting him _forever_. He took Iori's length and started to lick the tip and began to stroke it gently.

"Ahh ~ Riku." Iori moans when Riku started to tease his cock by stroking and licking. He was started to love it because he was feeling good on Riku's sexual skill. Riku started to open his mouth and swallowed the whole thing into his mouth."Mhhm." Riku moaned, he was starting to like this because of his heat. 

Instead of Riku's gonna take control, Iori grabbed his head and started to thrust his hips rough not gentle as he will be. Riku's eyes formed tears when Iori thrusted to him _harshly_. Riku was starting to choke on Iori's rough thrust. His throat can feel Iori's length sliding through at the back of his throat. Iori was enjoying this for the first time, he dreamed that Riku that one day that he would sleep with him naked on bed and tired in their one night stand, but now his here on his bed thrusting on his mouth now nearing to cum on his omega.

"Riku im gonna cum, get ready! i'll fill up your slutty mouth with my seed." He said as he thrust with a animalistic speed which make Riku gagging even more with a louder sound. With one final thrust, Iori on Riku's mouth with a load of warm liquid inside his mouth. Iori removed his cock on Riku's mouth to see his work. 

"Open your mouth." He said with a slight dark tone on his voice. Riku did what e is told so he open his mouth reviling the warm white liquid that has been swallowed. "Good, now strip."

Riku nods, he wanted to feel it, he wanted to be fuck _( Because of his heat)_ he stood up from the bed and started take his shirt one by one. he started to take his shirt off then unbuckles his pelt from his pants and slids it down and kicks it off. Now fully naked Iori carries his omega and puts him on bed. Iori was mesmerized how beautiful Riku's body is. He crawled on the bed and pinned both of Riku's hands, he gets a red silk from the nightstand. Riku's blood was rushing through his body with a rush of fear and excitement through his body.

Iori makes Riku's hands cross on the headboard and ties it up tightly not caring it would be marked after he is gonna be untied after this. Now that Riku is tied up on his bed Iori started to kiss Riku softly. His lips are soft much to Iori's liking. He deepens the kiss by forcing his tongue to enter Riku's mouth, the kiss was deep that they played their tongues and Riku moans as Iori kissed him on the lips.

"Nghh Iori~." Riku mewls when Iori kissed him mouth to mouth dancing their tongues as they kissed passionately. They continued to kiss about a min and eventually Iori stopped making Riku tilts his head in confusion while he is catching his breathe.

Iori looks at Riku's neck with a delightful expression on his face. He leans closer to Riku's neck and bites it. Riku arched his back and whimpers in pain as Iori is marking him on his neck. 

Iori pulls out on Riku's neck and he touches the violet mark that he did on Riku's neck. He was getting more excited when he is seeing Riku's face messed up with a drool on both of Riku's mouth. Iori wants to tease Riku so he leans closer to Riku's nipple and starts to play the left nipple by licking it and swirling his tongue and sucking it.

Riku wss drunk on the pleasure that Iori is giving to him so he let out a high pitched moan when Iori bits his nipple. "Hnngh-!." Riku let out a loud moan when Iori bits his nipple. He was really loving Iori's tease and falling through it so he blurt out something to Iori that he would not expect it from Riku.

_Fuck me Iori_

Iori stops teasing Riku's nipple as he looked with him with a stunned expression. He would not expected from the soon to his lover to say that word but when Iori heard Riku saying to fuck him makes more happier since his heat was very useful to him.

'Ok Riku." Iori said as he reaches the lube on the night stand and goes to Riku's hips to position himself to fuck Riku. But he wants to prepare Riku first so it will be easier for the both of them and he would not hurt Riku. Iori opened the cap and poured it on his fingers with some generous amount of lube. He throws the lube somewhere on the room. Iori sees the silk that he tied it to Riku so he thought of removing it after he finger fuck him. Iori first circles Riku's entrance from the lubbed fingers which it was teasing and he wants to tease Riku. Riku makes a moan when Iori teased his hole.

"Iori~ it feels good.' Riku slurred his words as he looks at Iori with an erotic face. Iori heard those words from Riku and he started to insert his finger. Riku moans from the finger penetration and his cock began to erect. Iori started to thrust his fingers mins then started to insert another finger and his pace goes faster. Iori hits Riku's spot and he sees Riku's moaning Iori's name louder and messier.

"Iori~ ahh-!.' Riku was a mess to enjoy with since Iori is finger fucking him abusing his prostate as he thrust in and out. Riku was leaking so the omega was starting to shiver as precum was leaking on his cock."Iori im gonna-ah come!."

Iori chuckled as he began to thrust in abusive pace in Riku's entrance." Then cum my omega." He said.

Riku came as his liquid sprayed on his stomach and some on his face. He moaned so loud to the point where maids are probably hearing it. after he came he was panting heavily due to he came. Iori removed his fingers and replaced it with hius cock. Before Riku could speak to Iori, Iori slammed his cock on Riku making him mewl and arched his back/

"Oh aah~ Iori its big." Riku choked on his words when Iori entered him suddenly. Before Iori could thrust to Riku, he leaned closer on Riku's arms and unties the silk on him. Riku avoids looking at Iori with a blushing face which Iori had noticed it. After Iori unties Riku, he carries Riku on the back and iOri had to fall to lay on his back. Iori smirked and speak to Riku.

"Ride me omega." Iori growl on his words and looks at Riku with hungry eyes. Riku began to moves his hips up and down slowly and gently. He touches Iori's chest for support as he rides him.

Moans were filled inside the room. The smell of sex was alluring for the both for the both of them, It was really enjoying when Riku leans to IIori and started to kiss him on the lips open mouthed. 

Iori rise from the bed and Riku hugs him as he moves up and down. He makes the both of them fall to the bed and Riku who is still hugging Iori on his back, wrapped his legs on Iori's back signaling him to be fucked already. Iori leans on Riku's ear and whispers." _I will knot you_." As he whispered those words, Iori moves his hips in a fast pace and rough. Skin slapping and lewd sounds were heard through out the room.

"Knot me _please_ , I want you Iori ahh~." Riku says as he cups Iori's face and starts to kiss him. Iori started to move even more faster and rougher. The bed was creaking louder and skin slapping was louder.

" Ah Riku, Riku, Riku I will fucking knot you!.' Iori was repeating his name like a madman that he is killing someone. Riku was squelching Iori's cockand it was making Iori more even wilder. Iori was leaking precum inside as well as Riku. They looked at each other and Riku nods at him agreeing him to cum inside.

With one final thrust, they both came. Riku moans as he came spraying on his hair, stomach and even on his hair. On the other hand for Iori since Riku lets him came inside him, he did it as he told to. Iori collapse on Riku and breathes panting.

Iori kissed Riku on the lips and they fell asleep.

*******

The next day the sun was shining through the window. The first one to wake up was Riku and he noticed that his clothes were scattered on the floor and he saw some purple marks on his body.

_He remembered._

_He was fucked by Iori._

_He was in heat._

He covered his face in embarrassment but he felt a hand on his waist and he looks at the direction and his eyes widened.'

_It was Iori_

But he was smiling at him.

"Did you like it my love? Our love making."

Riku was blushing at him and smiles at him in return.

" Yes and take responsibility my love."

Iori was happy and makes Riku lay on bed to sleep for more.

My beautiful husband. I love you.


End file.
